icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2012-13 AHL Season
The 2012–13 AHL season is the 77th season of the American Hockey League. The regular season began on October 12, 2012 and ended on April 21, 2013. The 2013 Calder Cup playoffs followed the conclusion of the regular season. The Calder Cup was won by the Grand Rapids Griffins for their first Calder Cup in franchise history. Regular season On June 28, the Board of Governors approved a minor realignment for the league for the 2012–13 season. The only changes were made in the Western Conference, as three teams swapped divisions for this season: Abbotsford moves to the North Division, Grand Rapids moves to the Midwest Division and Charlotte moves to the newly-renamed South Division (formerly West Division). The Eastern Conference remains the same as the previous season. Among the rule changes for this season, the league has adopted video-review for goals, which has been in use in the NHL for years.http://theahl.com/board-of-governors-meeting-concludes-p178164 Because of the 2012–13 NHL lockout, all NHL players who were still eligible to play in the AHL without clearing waivers were assigned to their AHL teams for the duration of the lockout. The lockout also forced the cancellation of one of the two AHL Outdoor Classics for 2012; as a result, there was only one Outdoor Classic in 2013. The Hershey Bears hosted the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins at Hersheypark Stadium on January 20. The Penguins won the game 2–1 in overtime before a crowd of 17,653 spectators. Team and NHL affiliation changes Relocations As a result of the aforementioned lockout, the Rochester Americans moved a portion of its home schedule to the First Niagara Center in Buffalo, New York to fill the void of its parent club, the Buffalo Sabres, during the lockout (both teams are owned by Terrence Pegula). The team's name and branding remain unchanged. Affiliation changes Standings indicates team has clinched division and a playoff spot indicates team has clinched a playoff spot indicates team has been eliminated from playoff contention Eastern Conference Western Conference Statistical leaders Leading skaters The following players are sorted by points, then goals. Updated as of the end of the regular season. GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/– = Plus-minus; PIM = Penalty minutes Leading goaltenders The following goaltenders with a minimum 1500 minutes played lead the league in goals against average. Updated as of the end of the regular season. GP = Games played; TOI = Time on ice (in minutes); SA = Shots against; GA = Goals against; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals against average; SV% = Save percentage; W = Wins; L = Losses; OT = Overtime/shootout loss Calder Cup playoffs AHL awards All-star teams First All-Star Team *Justin Schultz (D) *Sami Vatanen (D) *Jonathan Audy-Marchessault (LW) *Tyler Johnson © *Gustav Nyquist (RW) *Niklas Svedberg (G) Second All-Star Team *Mark Barberio (D) *Adam Clendening (D) *Matt Fraser (LW) *Jeff Taffe © *Brett Connolly (RW) *Curtis McElhinney (G) Milestones * Abbotsford Heat goaltender Barry Brust set a record for longest shutout streak by not allowing any goals for 268 minutes and 17 seconds. The previous record was 249:51, set by Johnny Bower with the Cleveland Barons in 1957. * Hershey Bears forward Jon DiSalvatore became the 82nd player in AHL history to record 500 career points on November 25, 2012. * Toronto Marlies forward Keith Aucoin became the 11th player in AHL history to record 800 career points on December 16, 2012. * Rockford IceHogs forward Martin St. Pierre became the 83rd player in AHL history to record 500 career points on January 5, 2013. * Providence Bruins forward Graham Mink became the 84th player in AHL history to record 500 career points on February 16, 2013. * Hershey Bears forward Boyd Kane became the 85th player in AHL history to record 500 career points on March 23, 2013. * Hershey Bears forward Jeff Taffe became the 86th player in AHL history to record 500 career points on April 20, 2013. Team Photos 12-13RocAme.jpg|Rochester Americans 12-13GRGriff.jpg|Grand Rapids Griffins See also *List of AHL seasons References External links *AHL official site 2012–13 Ahl Season Category:2013 in hockey Category:2012 in hockey Category:2013 in ice hockey Category:2012 in ice hockey